Adventures In Spargus
by Dino Marauder
Summary: The story was told in the wrong way. Jak and Daxter had been rescued from the ruthless desert by a female, who happened to be walking by on her pet ant eater.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you there yet? North East, You go straight then take a r-"

"I know how to get to North East okay? I'm just having trouble seeing anybody"

"Careful out there, get back soon...alive"

"No worries Daddy, I'll be back before you know it!"

click

Went the young Razor's communicator.

"Hmm. You see anything Charisse." asked Razor standing on her anteater's back with her staff holding her steady. The anteater shook her head slightly also looking into the desert before them searching for a sign of life. "No? Didn't think so," Razor huffed sitting back down tapping her fingers upon the cool metal surface of Charisse's armor. "Great. 'North East ' they said. I don't se- OH! Charisse! Down there go hurry!" she exclaimed as the anteater rushed off into the direction her master pointed out. Within seconds the two were at the bottom of a hill facing a unconscious elf & a little rodent.

Quickly and swiftly the purple haired elf slid off her ride & neared the two unconscious bodies. "Dear Mar, I can't believe they're still alive," gasped Razor as she dropped her staff & grabbed the little rodent first placing it right under Charisse's the medal armor giving it a little protection from the intense heat. She then was about to pick up the man when she heard her Charisse give off a little purr. "Yes Charisse?" the enormous anteater pointed her snout to a blue small figure ahead. "Hm?" Razor quickly saw it was yet another she was suppose to save. A Parrot. She gently picked it up and placed it next to the orange rodent. "Anything else Charisse?" Charisse shook her head & a hint of a smile appeared in the anteater's eyes making her ears rise a bit. "Okay," smiled Razor. Hoisting the man over her shoulder she made her way to Charisse. pulling him up with her. "That's it then, lets head back to Spargus sweetie," said Razor petting Charisse as she walked back South East towards their beloved little city.

"I'm home! With unconscious beings!" exclaimed Razor hopping off her anteater. "Hpmh. No one's here." She said scanning the area only to find armed vehicles. Polling her eyes she sighed frustrated. 'Great now it's my job to take them to Damas.' she thought and hopped back onto Charisse riding towards the palace. As she rode on Charisse through the civilians she took noticed that the monks were doing their weird 'hoo dooie crap' as she refers to it. "Hey, Seem what's new?!" she exclaimed waving her arm so the monk may see her.

"Nothing, that importance you Razor,"

"Aww, don't be like that!"

"If I were you Razor, I'd complete my task at hand,"

"I have no task," Seem looked at her then at the unconscious boy behind her. "Oh ha-ha I gotta go see ya around Seem!" she waved off. Seem shook his head and continued his work with the rest of the monks beside him.

"Okay, Charisse in the lift," commanded Razor off her anteater. They had arrived at the palace all Razor had to do was get Charisse onto the lift. That was not a so easy task. "Come on Charisse I'm here with you." the anteater shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous Charisse it's just a lift you fit. You won't fall I promise you," Charisse shook her head again. "I'll get you as many ants as you'd like," as those words left Razor's lips Charisse's eyes glittered with happiness & gladly boarded the lift. "Good anteater!" she praised her animal & got on with her.

"Damas I found our new guests!" said Razor stepping off the lift with Charisse right beside her.

"Guests? I only saw one beacon appear on my communicator." said Damas as he stood up from his throne.

"Well I found two animals with the man." she replied moving aside so he can see the two animals & the blonde haired boy settled on the anteater.

"Ah, his pets?"

Razor shrugged & grabbed both the parrot & the orange rodent off the anteater. "I guess, I'm really not sure." she sat on a rock & started cleansing the two animals.

"Okay, I thank you for your help Razor." he said putting down his staff & helping the unconscious man to the little pool he had before his throne. " I apologize for sending you out on such a sweltering day."

"It's fine. It's an honor to always help out my king," she said bowing her head at him. Damas smiled and left the man there in the water to soak up some moisture back into his cells.

"I have to run some errands around Spargus today, do you mind keeping an eye on these two?"

"Tw-"

"Arrrgh! King Damas it is an honor to be in your presence," Razor looked to see the parrot flying in front of Damas.

"I-i-it talks!" pointed Razor astonished and quite a bit frightened as the Parrot turned to look at her.

"Pointing is very rude dear Razor." said Damas then looked to the Parrot. "Who are you?"

"My apologies sir, I am Pecker. I have come from Haven City accompanied by these two that are still out." said the parrot 'Pecker'

"You shall come with me to tell me of your journey. I leave these two to you Razor,"

"Yes sir," She saluted once he was on the lift and went down Razor relaxed and sat on the rocks. "Well Charisse what now?" The anteater sat down and nudge the little rodent that was stirring. "So he awakes?" Gently she picked up the little rodent and shook him awake.

"Wh-where am I?" it spoke making Charisse jump a bit.

"Y-you're in Spargus."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where?" asked the orange rodent.

"Spargus, a city in the desert. I got you two here." replied Razor putting him down.

Suddenly the rodent rose quickly looking at his surroundings petrified. "Jak buddy Wake up!" said the rodent scurrying to the elf. Razor watched the little animal in amazement. He had just woken up from being in the hot sun and he's so energetic.

The other elf awoke and looked at the animal "Daxter?"

"Yea it's me Daxter get up we were saved!" replied the loud animal. 'Jak' slowly rose to his feet almost stumbling over. Razor quickly reached his side holding him up.

"Easy now. Drink some water first you guys must be thirsty." Jak sat down at sunk his feet into the water slowly. "Names Razor welcome to Spargus guys." said Razor sitting like an indian next to Jak.

"Names Jak that's Daxter" he said pointing to the happy animal relaxing against a rock in the water. "How'd we get here?"

"I got you here" she replies proudly pointing her them at herself.

"Doubt it" smirked the boy splashing his face. Then leaning back on his arms.

"Sure did. I brought you guys in my little Charrise," she said pointing to her anteater. "She carried you guys."

"O- wow. An anteater? That's a new one." said Jak astonished. he's seen about every animal besides an anteater until now. Charrise seemed to small at the elf as her eyes closed. "ow'd you find us out there?"

"Your beacon signaled us." said Razor throwing the beacon at the Jak who caught it easily. "I was sent out to get you since I was closer to your location." Jak nodded and looked at Daxter swimming around on his back. Jak moved his long hair back. Razor just watched him she thought he looked uncomfortable with his hair. She stood and sat behind him. "Want me to cut it short?"

"Yeah." he replied looking back at Daxter. Razor pulled out a small dagger and started cutting down his yellow-green tinted hair. Once she was done she seated her self at the foot of Damas' throne leaning her head back on it. "What are we waiting for?"

"Damas. King of Sparta kidding King of well here Spargus,"

"And who are you to him?"

"Civilian, student, employe, servant." she shrugged laughing.

Jak nodded as some groaning noises of metal were heard. Razor got up and stood next to Charrise looking straight where the lift would appear. Jak just swished his legs in the water as Daxter was once again propped against the rock. He started gurgling water then swallowed. "I love water oh yes. It's so good desert bad," Then the lift appeared revealing Damas.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you. And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas king of Spargus." said Damas out stretching his arm that did not hold his staff.

"Spargus. Wait no body lives outside Haven's walls. At least not a whole city." said Jak as Damas passed by me and treaded towards his throne.

"Ah yes. We are the forgotten ones Haven City's refuge. Thrown out and left to die like you. Now that you have been saved your life belongs to the people of Spargus." Razor inspected her anteater seeing if her armor was out of place or making her uncomfortable as Daxter ringed his tail out. "And we will use it well if it's actually worth anything," continued Damas seriously.

"Heeeey! That sounds like a bad deal!," exclaimed Daxter making paw gestures.

"You are in no position to make a deal. Out here anything is either useful or dead weight." said Damas angered. "Prove yourselves worthy or the desert will be your grave."

Jak stood angered as well talking back to Damas. "You better work on making a better first impression."

"Hey, hey calm down." Razor whispred towards Jak narrowing her eyes at him. Then she snapped her head looking at Damas who started laughing.

"In the unforgiving wasteland we value strength and survival above all." said Damas advancing at Jak We will see where you stand complete your training and enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are able to to stay in Spargus. It's quite simply really." He said now returning to his original spot.

"Umm, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out." said Daxter on Jak's shoulder.

"Then it will be as we never found you," said Damas looking back at them over his shoulder.

Daxter gulped staring at him straight in the eye. "I was afraid of that."

"Go, Razor escort them to the Battle arena I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir," replied Razor leading Jak and Daxter onto the lift with Charrise right behind them.

"Urm you sure we'll fit I mean your pet's pretty big for an anteater," said Daxter.

"Oh, yea of course this lift's made to sustain over eight hundred pounds." said Razor waving him off as the lift went down. "And Jak was it? You should hold your damn tongue in front of the Damas."

"Is that so? Well I don't take those who threaten me lightly." growled Jak towering over Razor.

"Well I don't take those lightly who snap at my King." she said slamming her weapon/staff onto the wooden floor of the lift making it rock slightly.

"Wow, calm down toots. Don't get fired up Jak here is just a little over heated ya know? Being out here in this hot desert under the sun and all for hours." said Daxter shaking his paws around frantically then smiling at Razor. Razor looked at Daxter then to Charisse seeing her petrified from the lift shaking.

"Poor baby," said Razor her gazing softening as she walked closer to Charisse. Jak's stare followed as Razor rushed over to her pet. "Shh, t's okay it just shook a little. I'm sorry Charisse." cooed Razor trying to calm Charisse down. Once the lift came to a halt the anteater shoved everyone aside knocking them to the floor including Razor. "Oww," said raising her self of the wooden surface. She walked out towards Charisse hopping on her back then looked back down at Jak and his furry friend.

"Want a ride there or would you prefer to walk?" asked Razor still angered a little.

Jak without answering rose himself on top of Charisse behind Razor. Daxter scurried off Jak's shoulder and under Charisse's armor where there was a bit of shade. Razor lightly pushed her foot against Charisse's stomach making her walk towards the battle arena. Jak took in the whole city as Daxter had his arms crossed behind his head smiling with his eyes closed. "Does everyone but you carry a weapon?" asked Jak out of the blue.

"No only you," said Razor looking back at him in time to see him raise a brow at her. She held her staff up showing him. "It's a gun too. Also a nice stabbing utensil" she smirked then held it to her side. Jak nodded.

After a while Charisse took a complete stop in front of a bunch of stairs. "I guess we'll walk from here. Charisse is being lazy." said Razor hopping off the enormous anteater. the two walked up the stairs as Daxter rode on Jak's shoulder. Once the reached the top a gate opened and they walked down a short corridor. "What exactly will I do in there?"

"That's a surprise Jak. Good luck." said Razor smirking pushing the boy into the open gate before them.

"Ladys and gentlemen-" Razor heard announce as she headed towards the stands where the spectators were seated.


End file.
